iMove to Hollywood Arts
by Capt John Price
Summary: Freddie has fallen out with the rest of the iCarly crew, namely Sam and Carly to a lesser extent. He decided to move to Hollywood for a new start and meets the Victorious gang. What hijinks will ensure when this two worlds meet? Read and review. Response to
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this story is due to a challenge by the Challenge King, since I have never actually watched the show on a regular basis before let alone written any Victorious story before. So, bear with me if the characters are a little OCC. I do not own iCarly, Victorious or any of the brands or people mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1( July 2011)

Freddie was thinking as he was driving his car on the highway. There was still a few hours to go before he reaches Los Angeles so he has a lot of time to think.

_I hope Tori and her friends are nicer to me than the way Carly and Sam have been treating me. _Freddie thought to himself as he pulled up at a rest stop to use the restroom there as well as to get a drink as he has been parched.

What happened to the iCarly trio that resulted in the split of the previously inseperatable iCarly trio, you ask? Well, let's go back to a week ago when the trio are walking back from school.

_Flashback (April 2011)_

"_So, when are we going to rehearse for the next iCarly?" Carly asked as they were walking up to the entrance of Bushwell Plaza._

"_I think we can do it tomorrow, Carly and I can wait for Sam to finish her detention by hanging at Carly's while doing our homework. You guys okay with that?" Freddie asked Carly, Sam and Gibby._

"_How did you get detention this time, Sam?" Gibby asked and he immediately regretted it as he feared Sam's retribution as they reache_

"_I suggest you don't go there, Gibster if you know what is good for you. So, what are we supposed to do today if we're going to rehearse tomorrow?" Sam warned Gibby which made him back down and turned her attention to Freddie and Carly._

"_Well, Freddie and I are going to the library to study. You guys are welcome to come with if you want." Carly told her friends._

"_Well, studying and I have never gotten along so that's a pass for me. I think I'm going to play some Call of Duty on your Xbox 360 if you're ok with it." Gibby stated to Carly and thanked her when she gave her approval._

"Are you carrying any drugs or weapons, sir?" The border officer asked Freddie as there were guard dogs sniffing the car at the checkpoint.

"No officer, I'm just moving cross-country to transfer schools. I'm just a senior in high school as you can see." Freddie told the border patrol officer as he was handed his driving license and was soon let go to continue his journey.

"_I can't believe I forgave Sam for all she did to me in the past. I'm going to miss Gibby and Spencer though. Despite all that happened between Carly and I, I'm sure am going to miss her._" Freddie thought as he heard 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift on the radio.

"_This used to be our song, it was playing when we had our first date." _Freddie recalled as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

_Flashback (October 2010)_

"_Wow, you look amazing." Freddie told Carly as she came down the stairs of her apartment._

"_Thanks, you look dashing yourself." Carly said as she tried to regain her composure as she was blushing like crazy._

"_Uh, I'm still here guys. Nah, I'm just kidding. Go and have fun, remember to be back by 10 ok?" Spencer reminded the two teens and they nodded in approval._

"_So, you okay with a dinner and a movie?" Freddie asked his date nervously._

"_Sounds fun, you pick the restaurant and I pick the movie?" Carly agreed to Freddie's suggestion as they grabbed their coats and left the Shay apartment after bidding goodbye to Spencer._

"_Looks like I'm here._" Freddie thought to himself as he pulled up to the house that his aunt and uncle own. He hasn't heard about them before but his mother told him that they are his uncle Justin and aunt Alex. _Their names are kind of familiar. _Freddie thought but he shrugged it off.

"Hey, can you help show me around these parts?" Wait...Tori? is that you?" Freddie asked the girl that he saw walking from the house next to his.

"Freddie? It's great to see you again. What are you doing here?" Tori asked Freddie as she started to help Freddie unload the boxes from his car.

"I just transferred to Hollywood Arts this semester. It looks like we're going to be neighbours huh?" Freddie said sheepishly as he found Tori really pretty.

"You're coming to Hollywood Arts? I'm going there too but how did you get in? No offence but you don't look like the performing arts type." Tori said as nicely as she could manage as she doesn't want to hurt Freddie's feelings.

"Hey Freddie, I see you made yourself a new friend already." Uncle Justin said to the teen.

"Yeah I don't mean to be rude, Uncle Justin but could you leave us alone so we can talk?" Freddie told Uncle Justin and he got the message and left the two teens by themselves.

"I don't know about you, but I think little Freddie has already got himself a little crush." Aunt Alex said as she was eating some sugar.

"Even if he likes her, we have no right to interfere. Anyway don't you have other things to do?" Uncle Justin asked Aunt Alex and she groaned but she went about on her business anyway.

"Well, I applied to transfer here and they asked me to send an audition video. I sent them a video of me singing and playing 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars and they were impressed and accepted my application.

"Nice, what about your friends and iCarly back home in Seattle?" Tori asked Freddie curiously.

"Well, long story short we had a falling out so I just came here to prevent any lasting damage. As far as I am aware, iCarly is cancelled unless they are able to find another Technical Producer." Freddie told Tori.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that. I think I should get to sleep since there is school tomorrow. I could ride with you there if you want." Tori said while trying to hide the blush creeping onto her face.

"Sure, that would be great. Goodnight and see you tomorrow I guess." Freddie bid Tori goodnight before she left for her own home.

_I guess having Tori and her friends around here would help me keep my homesickness at bay. I hope she would be able to help me forget about what happened with Carly._ Freddie thought to himself before he started to fall asleep.

_Flashback (June 2011)_

"_Is that how you really feel?" Carly asked Freddie with tears streaming down her face._

"_Yeah, I doubt you care about it anyway."Freddie said to Carly coldly._

"_If that is how you feel, then I guess you should just leave Seattle and never come back." Carly told Freddie before pushing him out of the Shay apartment._

_Freddie did just that._

So, how was it? I hope it lived up to your expectations since this is my first crossover fic and I'm still relatively new to writing. Next chapter, Andre and the rest of the gang welcome Freddie to Hollywood Arts. Review as they encourage me, and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Meeting the Gang

Hey guys, first off I want to apologize about my laziness and lack of updates for the last month. Blame school on that as the work limited my free time. So, I heard you guys didn't like the flashback sequences so I decided to reduce the amount of flashback sequences. I do not own iCarly, Victorious and any of its respective characters.

Chapter 2: Meeting the gang 

Freddie woke up with a start when his alarm blared through his room. After shutting the alarm off he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Damn, it's probably first day nerves but it was horrible trying to sleep last night. _Freddie thought as he let the cold water wash on his body. After finishing his bath, he made his way down to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, Freddie. Did you sleep well?" Uncle Justin asked Freddie kindly as he handed him a plate filled with bacon and eggs.

"I've slept better but what's up with Aunt Alex?" Freddie asked Uncle Justin as he took a sip of orange juice.

"I'm not a morning person. Back home, I would sleep until lunch so don't mess with me if you want to leave this house in one piece." Aunt Alex threatened Freddie and he backed off immediately.

Freddie then bid goodbye to Justin and Alex and he went into the driveway to get his car. He stopped when he saw Tori and Trina getting out of their house next door.

"Come on, Trina. How much more makeup do you need?" Tori asked her older sister in a frustrated tone.

"I swear I will be out in a minute now will you please just leave me so I can get myself to look decent." Trina shouted to Tori from the house which just made Tori shake her head.

Tori just waved to Freddie and he returned the gesture as he got into his car and started to drive to Hollywood Arts.

Freddie then parked his car in the students' car park and then went through the front door to look for his assigned locker.

"Hey guys, does that guy look like Freddie to you?" Andre asked his friends when he spotted Freddie walking through the school entrance.

"Yeah, I think that is Freddie. Shouldn't he be in Seattle with the rest of the iCarly gang? What is he doing here?" Beck asked Andre and he just shrugged.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go show him around the school and make him feel welcome." Cat said enthusiastically as she started to make her way towards Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, what are you doing here in Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked Freddie as he was looking for his locker. The rest of Tori's friends soon made their way to the former tech producer of iCarly.

"Hey guys, long story short I moved to LA after I had a falling out with Carly and Sam back in Seattle. You guys don't mind me here right?" Freddie asked hopefully.

"Well, I had hoped that Sam would be here but if you stay out of my way, you'll be fine with me." Jade said nonchalantly to Freddie and he instantly got reminded of Sam.

"Chill man, she doesn't really mean it. So, how did you get into Hollywood Arts anyway? No offence but you don't seem to be the performing arts type." Beck stated to Freddie.

"Well, remember the song that I sang on iCarly a few months back?" Freddie asked and he continued telling the story after the gang nodded in understanding.

_March 2011_

"_Well, we got a special treat for you here on iCarly. Freddie here is going to sing a song he wrote himself. Isn't that right, Freddie?" Carly asked as she motioned for Gibby to hold the camera._

"_Yeah, well I wanted to sing a song for a very special person in my heart. I hope she enjoys it." Freddie said as he winked at Carly and began to sing._

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_

"_Wow, Fredward. Even I had to admit that was kind of impressive. So, are you going to tell us who's the lucky chick?" Sam asked Freddie as Carly was still awed by Freddie's voice._

"_I know that she loves me a lot. I have reasons that I will not reveal her identity here." Freddie said which made Carly beam at him in appreciation._

"_So, that's it for this week's iCarly. I hope you can join us again next week. Same time, same place." Carly said before finishing the broadcast._

Present day

"Yeah, I remember that iCarly. We were all wondering for weeks who that mystery girl is." Robbie said as Freddie was finishing his story.

"Personally, I am a Seddie supporter myself so I had my fingers crossed that you were singing about Sam. So, what happened next?" Rex asked Freddie.

"Hey guys, Trina took a damn long time to get out of the house. So, did I miss anything?" Tori asked as she just joined the group at their lockers.

"Hey Tori, just telling them about how I got accepted into Hollywood , Hollywood Arts contacted me by e mail saying they were really impressed by my performance and offered me a scholarship here. They said that being an internet sensation definitely helped improved the school's predigree. There was bad blood between me and the other iCarlys so I decided to take up the offer and move here with my aunt and uncle." Freddie finished his story.

"That was a good performance, man. Yeah, we will tell you about what you need to do with your locker. But first, we got to get to Sikowitz's class or we have to shave him again." Andre told the gang while Freddie just looked dumbfounded.

So, sorry about the delay as I was lazy and there were things I had to do in school and home. Another thing, my knowledge of Victorious is pretty limited so please excuse any OCCness or inconsistencies with the relevant parts. Read and review and I'll be posting another chapter soon.


	3. Back home

First off, I really apologize for the lack of updates guys. Being a junior in high school is really tough, especially if you're as lazy as I am. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. Haha. Let's get started then. I do not own Victorious, iCarly or any of its respective characters.

So, Freddie has been getting along well with the victorious gang. To emphasize the point, even Jade asked him for help on a prank on Tori. On the other hand, things aren't going on so swell back in Seattle.

_Ridgeway High, Seattle_

Carly, Sam and Gibby were sitting in class listening to Ms. Briggs drone on about her lesson. Things really have changed for the iCarly crew ever since they fell out with Freddie.

Sam had now taken into burying her frustrations into bullying the freshman and occasionally Gibby. Carly had pleaded with her to stop her abusive behaviour but Sam had ignored her friend's pleas.

Carly had broken down ever since her break up with Freddie. Her emotions are so fragile that some of her fellow students have been on the receiving end of either the former web hostess's wrath or the sight of her crying.

Gibby tried to remain strong but the loss of his best mate hurt him deeply. Sam tried to push him around but he had fought back on occasion and emerged the winner.

"So, did you guys remember anything about Briggs' lesson?" Jeremy asked Carly before he sneezed which prompted Rodney to sell him a pack of tissue.

"Well, I doubt anybody really pays attention during that grinch's class anyway." Sam said which were met with claps of approval when the group were walking to their lockers.

"So, what you guys doing after school later?" Carly asked her friends as she took her Chemistry textbook from her locker before closing it.

"Well, I don't really have much to do later so I was thinking of coming over to your house to study." Wendy told Carly which Carly agreed to the proposal.

"My mum is going out with her new boyfriend again so I guess I will be coming over as always." Sam said with a laugh.

"Grandpa's taking Guppy to the zoo today so I got nothing to do, looks like I'll be joining you guys. What about you guys?" Gibby told the girls before turning his attention to Rodney and Jeremy.

Jeremy and Rodney both shrugged their shoulders and agree to hang out at Carly's after school. The bell soon signalled the start of the next class and they had to move fast to avoid the jerkass of .

_Shay apartment_

The 6 teens were busy hanging out in the studio as Spencer is working on his newest sculpture in the living room.

"So, are you guys planning on getting a new technical producer to restart iCarly?" Rodney asked Sam and Carly.

"Maybe, but our last technical producer didn't work out and there are bad memories so it will still be on hiatus for awhile more at the very least." Carly admitted.

"That's a bummer, I always look forward to watching your weekly broadcast as you guys are the funniest people I know." Wendy said which led to a hug from both former web hostesses.

_Back in Los Angeles..._

"I thought you guys were kidding when you said that Sikowitz was kinda nutty but it turns out that he really is." Freddie said with a laugh as he made his way to his locker.

"He may seem that way sometimes, but he means well. In fact, he is one of the better teachers here." Beck told Freddie as he took a moment to marvel at Freddie's hologram locker.

"You should feel lucky, he once threw a bowling ball at me in class." Tori said while remembering that incident which earned a few laughs.

"I guess he's really passionate about this job and acting in general." Cat said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, he is without a doubt a better teacher than Mansell especially when he doesnt gets his hourly dose of booze." Andre joked and the group laughed.

_Uncle Justin and Aunt Alex's home _

"So, how was school today kiddo?" Justin asked his nephew over the dinner table.

"School was interesting to say the least, uncle Justin." Freddie told Justin before describing what had happened in his eccentric new school.

"I don't want to sound like a Grinch here but you don't really seem like the creative type. I know since I used to be an artist back when I was younger." Alex pointed out which earned an eye roll from Justin.

After dinner, Freddie went to his room to complete his homework before just checking out random stuff online. He then decided to chat with Tori because she happens to be online.

_Techguy: Hey, Tori._

_VicTORI: Hi, Freddie_

They soon talked about anything and everything under the sun until it was pretty late. They had to hit the sack soon as there was school the next day. Freddie bid Tori goodbye before changing into his sleep attire and lying down on his bed.

_Tori seems to be a really cool girl, I wonder if I should... No, i bet she has a boyfriend and I think it's a little quick to be rushing into another relationship just after Carly. Then again... _Freddie thought before he fell asleep.

Tori on the other hand was thinking about her blooming friendship with Freddie and the possibility of having feelings for the former iCarly technical producer before sleep overwhelmed her.

I know this chapter isn't up to par with the others but cut me some slack guys. I'm a little rusty so I need to get back up to speed. I hope to be able to update sooner if I'm not too lazy and my workload is not as heavy as it has been lately.


	4. Up to their own stuff

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at releasing a chapter so close to one another so please forgive me if the quality is even worse than normal. Okay, on to the story then. I do not own iCarly, Victorious or any of its characters.

Freddie had just gotten back from school and taking a shower and overhearing the argument that his aunt and uncle were having, he decided to lie down on his bed to rest.

_As much as I hate to admit it, I feel a little homesick but I burned all the bridges back home so going home is out of the question. I wonder what Tori is doing right now?_

Meanwhile, in the house right next door...

"Damn, I want to talk to him so bad but I have no idea what to say." Tori said out loud as she was scrolling on her laptop.

"Well, who is the lucky guy huh sis?" Trina said while popping in Tori's room much to Tori's annoyance.

"It's just this new kid in school. He's really cute, smart and nice but I don't have the guts to go up and talk to him." Tori said in a frustrated manner.

"First off, I think you should just try to find out what he likes and then try to start a conversation with that and see where does that lead." Trina advised her sister.

Tori thought about what her sister said but before she can thank her, Trina had already left the room. Tori then decided to look up some tech related stuff to try and impress Freddie.

Meanwhile in a Starbucks nearby...

Beck, Andre and Robbie were all hanging out after a long day in school.

"Damn, nothing beats a nice cup of coffee after a crap day in school." Beck said which was met with rousing approval from both Andre, Robbie and Rex.

"You know I have been wondering why does the coffee calm you down and how can we use that to our advantage." Andre thought out loud as he stared at the mocha he held in his hand.

"I think that it's just the caffeine working on your stressed out system." Robbie told Beck and Andre but they both ignored his statement.

"Or it could be that people just like enjoying a cup of coffee to get their minds off of their troubles." Rex said which was quickly ridiculed by Robbie.

"You know, I bet if we could brew a good cup of coffee. We could make a killing with it." Beck said and Andre immediately perked up when he heard Beck's idea.

"Beck, I think you're on to something. The secret is in the quality of the coffee so let's meet up later to try to make some good coffee." Andre suggested.

"Eh, I don't really have anything better to do so I'm in." Robbie stated and Beck also agreed to meet up.

The next day at school...

"I'm never going to do another assignment with you, Cat." Jade said to Cat which dented her mood a little.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Freddie said as he walked up to the gang at their respective lockers.

"Well, Beck, Robbie and I are trying to formulate the perfect brew of coffee to earn some big bucks." Andre said which earned him a laugh and a pat on the back from Freddie.

"Jade and I have been assigned the production of the fall play. Jade hasn't really been thrilled about it to say the least." Cat said to Freddie.

"There's the bell. I think we should get going before or else we will miss class." Tori said as she flashed Freddie a smile which was gladly returned by Freddie.

After school at Andre's place...

"Watching you three trying to brew a pot of coffee is better than reality television." Rex said with a laugh which only earned him a few glares from the guys.

"Seriously, I didn't know that it was so complicated to make a good cup of coffee. I now have a whole lot more respect for the guys at Starbucks." Beck said which was agreed upon by Andre and Robbie.

"Damn, brewing the perfect cup of coffee could take forever. I think we should take a break." Robbie stated.

"Come on guys, I feel that we are getting closer to reaching our target. We must not give up now." Andre said as he took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee and he was frozen in place so to speak.

Meanwhile with Freddie and Tori...

"Wow, I didn't really imagine that a girl like you to know so much about computers." Freddie said amazed as Tori tried unsuccessfully to hide the blush on her face.

"I really liked the stuff you do on iCarly so I guess that peaked my interest a little." Tori told Freddie.

"What else do you want to talk about now?" Freddie said as he wanted to avoid the topic of iCarly and the past he left behind in Seattle.

"So, who are you living with actually if your mom is still back in Seattle?" Tori asked Freddie curiously._ Seems like he doesn't want to talk about iCarly, something bad must have happened._

"Well, I have been living with my aunt Alex and uncle Justin. They have been old family friends according to my mom. They are nice enough, but they argue all the time." Freddie told Tori who laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you. But that sounds like an older version of Beck and Jade to me." Tori said as she tried to stop laughing.

At the same time with Cat and Jade...

"You know, I find it odd that we are put in charge of the play. I mean we are not the top performers in school so yeah." Cat told Jade.

"You have a good point there but I really want to get this over and done with as soon as possible." Jade said to Cat as they got ready to witness the auditions.

The auditions on a whole were either exceptionally good which earned them a role in the play or hilariously bad which earned a few chuckles from the two judges.

"I got to admit that it is kind of fun watching these losers make fools out of themselves." Jade said to Cat which make her feel more at ease.

"We got to applaud their bravery to try and audition but some of them are so bad I just cant resist." Cat said which Jade agreed to.

The next person to audition made their hearts stop when they saw who it was on stage.

So, how was it? Needed to make up for lost time so there you go. Hope you enjoyed it and until next time read on.


	5. A familiar face

Hey everybody, it's me again with a new chapter of imove to Hollywood Arts. I hope you guys are enjoying the constant updates as much as I do writing and posting them. Enough with the stalling, let's get on with the story. I do not own iCarly, Victorious or any of its characters.

Jade and Cat were just in a state of shock as they saw who was up on stage. They didn't exactly know the full story between Freddie and the rest of the iCarlys so this could be ugly.

"Please state your name and the role that you want to audition for." Cat said with as little emotion as she can manage.

"My name is Gibby Gibson and I would like to audition for the part of Greg." Gibby said while Jade and Cat were still trying to keep their shock in check.

As soon as the auditions were done, Cat and Jade were trying to regain their composure so they could tell the rest of the gang what had happened.

"I think we should at least tell Freddie now, it does involve him after all." Cat told Jade who just agreed begrudgingly.

Jade then texted Freddie that they needed to talk while Cat just asked the rest of the gang to come along as well.

Some time later...

"Hey, what's going on? Your text sounds like whatever you needed is pretty urgent." Tori asked Jade and Cat as they all gathered at a nearby Groovy Smoothie.

"It really better be urgent, we were just about to try our best brew of coffee yet." Andre said jokingly which made Freddie laugh.

"So, Jade and I were put in charge of the auditions for the school play. You guys would never guess who was one of the people who auditioned." Cat told the rest of the gang.

"I seriously have no idea who could it be. So, get along with it. Who was this mysterious person?" Beck asked Jade and Cat curiously.

"It was Gibby. It was a good thing that he didn't recognize us when we were addressing him." Jade stated to the rest of the gang.

"Gibby is here? It seems like a really long way to go if he just wanted to act in a play." Tori said which drew some murmuring agreements.

"Well, I do have a slight idea on why would he be here." Freddie said before he left the Groovy Smoothie and went to look for Gibby back at Hollywood Arts.

With Gibby...

Gibby was busy admiring the whole Hollywood Arts campus. The quirkiness and creativity of the school stood a stark contrast with the dull and boring hallways of Ridgeway.

"Freddie? Is that you?" Gibby asked as he spotted Freddie walking towards him in the hallway.

"Dude, it's so good to see you again. So how has it been here in Los Angeles?" Gibby asked his good friend before giving him a big hug.

"It's been treating me well. So, how has it been back in Seattle?" Freddie said before carefully asking Gibby.

"Well, Carly has been recovering from your break up. Sam is still quite pissed at you while the rest of the gang back there are pretty much the same." Gibby said to Freddie.

"That's good to hear I guess as everybody is almost the same. I do need to know, what are you doing here in LA anyway?" Freddie asked Gibby.

"Oh, mum had to go on a work trip so she offered to take me along. Came to see Hollywood Arts as I heard that some of the plays are top class, got roped into auditioning as I'm still an ex-iCarly remember?" Gibby said to Freddie and the two of them shared a laugh.

"Why don't you come here tomorrow? I can then introduce you to my new friends." Freddie said to Gibby.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Gibbeh!" Gibby said as went on his way much to Freddie's amusement.

Back in Aunt Alex and Uncle Justin's house...

"So how was your day, kiddo?" Uncle Justin asked Freddie as he served Alex and Freddie their dinner.

"Well, I ran into an old friend of mine. We had a nice time reconnecting, I guess." Freddie told his uncle as he started to eat his meal.

"Kid, here's the deal. Usually, when you move to a new city you make new connections and forget about your old friends. It's just easier that way." Alex advised Freddie while adding that last part hastily.

"Is that the reason why we have not contacted Harper or Zeke for a year?" They were our best friends back in New York you know." Justin started to question Alex.

Freddie quickly finished his dinner before he excused himself into his room as he didn't want to be in the crossfire when his aunt and uncle had one of their lovers' quarrel.

He then lied down on his bed and just started to rest when he heard a 'ping' from his computer, indicating he received an IM.

_VicTori: So how was the reunion with Gibby?_

_Techguy: Well it ended much better than what I had expected. He says he will come over to visit us in school tomorrow, maybe I'll introduce you guys then._

The two teens then chat about random stuff for a while as the quietness of the house meant that Aunt Alex and Uncle Justin had stopped arguing. When Freddie felt tired, he bid Tori good night before washing up to prepare for bed.

Freddie then turned on his bed to look at his bedside picture of Carly. He placed a small kiss on the picture before he quickly fell asleep.

_Freddie was getting ready to go on his date with Carly, honouring their 6__th__ month anniversary. He was really excited to spend some time with the girl he loved._

_The scene then changed to Freddie and Carly arguing in the Ridgeway hallway._

"_How could you do this, Carly? I trusted you." Freddie said as he tried to hold back his tears._

"_Jake just came up to me and kissed me, I didn't even like it." Carly said as tears streamed down her face._

"_It didn't look that way to me. Goodbye Carly, hope he makes you happy." Freddie said before leaving a distraught Carly behind._

Freddie got up with a shock and upon realizing it was just a nightmare, he went back to sleep.

So, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it as writing the Creddie breakup scene really was a challenge, as I'm a Creddie after all. So, hope you guys read and review and until next time read on.


	6. An old Friend

Hey guys, how has it been? First off, I sincerely apologize about the lack of updates. My school exams had been held for the entire month of May and then my family and I all went for a holiday in Australia. Without further ado, on to the constantly delayed story. I do not own iCarly or Victorious or any of its characters.

"_Oh, Carly,. I am so sorry about what had happened between us. Can we go back to how we were before?" Freddie asked desperately as the tears streamed down his eyes._

"_I am sorry Freddie, but Griffin and I have decided to get back together. Besides, you have Tori anyway. Goodbye Freddie." Carly said as he soon heard a beeping noise from nowhere._

_Oh, that was just a dream. But do I still like Carly? Or do I like Tori now?_ Freddie wondered as he shut off his alarm clock and made his way to the bathroom to have his morning shower.

"Alex, what are you doing in there anyway? You have been in there for half an hour." Justin said to Alex through the bathroom door.

"Just making sure my personal hygiene is well taken care of, Justin." Alex said to Justin sarcastically. Freddie and Justin both roll their eyes after hearing that statement.

Eventually, Freddie got to take his bath and get through breakfast with Alex and Justin without hearing any major argument. He then got into his car and started to drive to Hollywood Arts.

When he got into Hollywood Arts, he made his way to his locker. He saw that the Victorious gang were all talking but the surprising part was that Gibby was right there talking to them as if they were old friends.

"Freddie! What's up, bro? Why didn't you introduce your new friends to your old friend, the Gibster?" Gibby asked Freddie which made him embarrassed that Gibby would get to know his new friends so quickly.

"Gibby, do you still take your shirt off at random?" Cat asked Gibby bluntly which made Gibby laugh.

"Well, Cat is it? I don't do that nearly as often as I used to but when the situation calls for it or when the weather gets too hot I won't hesitate to rip my shirt off." Gibby answered Cat which made the whole gang laugh.

"Oh yeah, we never got to ask you but what are you doing all the way here in LA anyway? Don't you live back in Seattle?" Beck asked Gibby curiously and there were all murmurs of agreement.

"Well, your principal is an old friend of Carly and Spencer and she wanted one the iCarly people to come down to Hollywood Arts and act in your play audition to help some freshmen cope with stage fright." Gibby told the gang.

"Wait, why wasn't I contacted to appear as the iCarly representative?" Freddie asked Gibby while trying to hide the hurt he felt in his heart.

"Freddie, you got to remember that we were contacted after you left for LA. It came between a choice of Carly or me, I was picked in the end in order to avoid any possible conflict. Sorry man." Gibby explained to Freddie as he put a consoling arm around the former iCaly tech producer.

"I guess that makes sense, as I have seen some of the freshmen have really severe cases of stage fright when they have to present something in public. Don't feel too bad, Freddie." Tori said to Freddie which managed to cheer him up a little.

"Yeah there goes the bell. Why don't you go wait for us after school at the Skybucks after school Gibby? We really need to get to class or else Mr. Jordan is going to kill us." Andre said to Gibby before he and the rest of the group started to make their way to class.

The rest of the day rolled by quickly as the Victorious gang were looking forward to getting to Skybucks to hang out with Gibby.

"So, how does it feel seeing Gibby again after leaving iCarly and Seattle?" Tori asked Freddie curiously.

"Well, on one hand it feels kinda awkward as I have not left Seattle in the best of fashions. On the other hand, it is kinda calming to have small piece of home as I was starting to get a little homesick." I told Tori as we entered the local Skybucks and immediately spotted Gibby waving to us.

"Well, I normally don't do this but why don't I go order your drinks while you guys go sit with Gibby. Think of it as your early birthday presents." Jade joked.

"Yeah I think I should help, I doubt that you can carry 7 coffees with no trouble at all." Robbie said, Jade wanted to protest but she knew that Robbie had a point.

The rest of us then made our way to Gibby's table and soon started a conversation with him.

"Hey, Gibby. I would like to know, how is it like back at Seattle after I left?" Freddie asked nervously unsure whther he wanted to know the answer.

"Sigh, things just hasn't been the same man. Carly is not as perky as she was before anymore. Sam had gotten even more aggressive and Spencer had become more focused on his sculptures and rarely hangs out with us anymore." Gibby told Freddie sadly while the rest of the gang just looked on in shock.

"I'm sorry about just leaving Seattle like that but there was just so much bad blood between me and the girls after Carly defended Sam even after she insulted me live on iCarly." Freddie said to Gibby while the rest of the gang tried to comfort their new friend.

Gibby was left gobsmacked at the real reason why Freddie left, he at first thought Freddie left because Carly broke up with him but there seems to be more than that.

"Uh, Freddie. I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know. Although there is something that I have to tell you..." Gibby trailed off.

Well, how was it guys? Ending seems a bit rushed but I had to finally finish this and get this posted. So, read and review and I'll see you guys next time.


	7. The ties that bind

Hey guys, first off thanks for the reviews the last chapter. Well, I bet you are surprised at how quickly this chapter is out, well I want to finish this story soon before I get lazy so yeah. Without further ado, let's get on with the story. I do not own iCarly or Victorious.

"Come on Gibby, spit it out. What do you have to tell us?" Andre asked Gibby as Robbie and Jade arrived with everybody's supply of caffeine.

Gibby looked a little apprehensive. But after he took a sip of his coffee, he started to regain the nerve to tell Freddie the news.

"Well, Carly and Sam are on their way to LA to cover the annual E3 convention. The iCarly crew were asked by the Seattle Daily to cover it." Gibby broke the news to the gang.

"Wait, they are covering E3? Damn, that would be awesome for them. But how are they able to afford the accommodations and the flight?" Andre asked Gibby, clearly interested.

While this was happening, neither of them had noticed that Freddie had gotten really silent. So while Gibby is busy telling Cat and Andre about how the iCarly crew were paid for covering E3, Tori and Beck were busy asking Freddie about his feeling on this whole situation.

"Wait, I got to ask. If the iCarly crew are here in LA to cover this E3 dohicky, then why are you with us and not with them then?" Jade asked Gibby curiously.

"Well, Hollywood Arts asked me to come here remember? I was going to meet up with the iCarly crew with Freddie in tow hopefully be able to provide some closure to all of us." Gibby said this while looking at Freddie.

"I really am not sure man. There is still a little bad blood between us, and it could end up in a huge fight." Freddie admitted which made Gibby sigh at what had happened between the group of former best friends.

"Freddie, I think you should go see Carly and the rest, it should be a good opportunity to bury the hatchet." Cat told Freddie which made him think for a moment.

Eventually, Freddie agreed to attend E3 with Gibby. Freddie's main reason was so that he could attend E3 for fun but reacquainting with Sam and Carly is also a bonus.

Freddie was allowed to bring two guests as well so he decided to bring Andre, as he was an excited gamer just like Freddie and Cat because hey why not.

"Freddie, I think you should be careful when you meet up with Carly and Sam." Tori said as she pulled Freddie aside for a little while.

"I am not exactly sure where are you going with this, Tori. Despite everything that has happened, I thought distance would make the heart grow fonder." Freddie said to Tori sceptically.

"That usually works for a long period of time, but you haven't been away from them all that long. I think the emotions are still raw and when people are angry shit tends to hit the fan." Tori revealed to Freddie.

"Thanks for the concern, Tori but I think I need to do this or else I would be left with all of my relationships back in Seattle left in tatters. Even if they do not forgive me, closure will help me get over it." Freddie told Tori which made her nod in understanding.

Tori then kissed Freddie on the cheek and wished him good luck. This made Freddie blush while earning some cat calls and whistling from Robbie and Beck.

Meanwhile...

"Sam, have you got the interview lined up?" Carly asked her best friend and co host after they presented their passes to the guy at the entrance and being granted access to the convention hall.

"Yes mum, once we meet up with Gibby we are going to hit the Microsoft conference. I heard they give away some good stuff there." Sam said.

"Uh guys, I think we should split up. Maybe Carly and I should hit the Ubisoft and EA conferences while you and Gibby hit the Sony and Microsoft ones." Jeremy suggested to which Carly and Sam agreed that it was a good plan.

While the new trio were busy talking, Gibby is just outside the convention hall with Freddie, Andre and Cat making getting past the security guards.

"Wow, these booths are amazing. Thanks for bringing me along to E3 Freddie." Cat thanked Freddie greatfully while she admired all the bright and colourful booths on display.

"Man, I can't wait to get into the Ubisoft conference. I heard that they are showcasing some great games this year." Andre told the gang as he was taking in the whole E3 atmosphere.

"Guys, are you forgetting that we still have to meet the Sam and Carly? Although this E3 is really awesome and I'm glad I convinced Carly to accept this gig." Gibby said to himself which made Freddie agree.

While the rest of his friends were admiring the spectacle of E3, Freddie was busy thinking about how meeting up with Sam and Carly again would be like.

"So, where are we supposed to meet them again?" Freddie asked Gibby who was looking at his E3 map.

"Well, we are supposed to meet them in the main conference hall and that's where we are now." Gibby told Freddie.

Andre was busy hitting on a booth babe which was not as successful as he would hope and this earned a chuckle from Cat.

Meanwhile with Carly and Sam...

"You sure we are in the right place? This place doesn't seem to be any different from the last." Sam told Carly.

"Well, the sign says main conference hall so I bet it is the right place unless their signs are all screwed up." Carly said to Sam.

"I think we should ask somebody for directions." Jeremy suggested and Carly had to give in.

"Uh, hi. Do you know where is the main conference hall?" Carly asked this random guy.

"Carly? Is that you?" Freddie asked her and they both looked at each other in shock.

Well there you have it. It's not as long as I would have liked but at least I got it out relatively quick right? Read and review and I'll see you guys next time.


	8. Reflections on the past

Seeing as it took me a month to get this updated, I would actually say this update is sooner than my usual. This is the third last chapter of the story as I want to finish all my ongoing stories and start something new. I do not own iCarly or Victorious.

"Oh my god. Freddie? Is it really you?" Carly asked Freddie cautiously in disbelieve.

"Carly, its really good to see you again. How have you been?" Freddie asked Carly politely as the Victorious gang as well as Sam, Gibby and Brad look on carefully.

"What are you doing here, Freddie?" Carly asked as she tries with all her strength to keep her emotions in check.

"Well, Gibby said he had a few extra tickets to E3 and since some of the guys wanted to see what is it like I decided to accompany them here." Freddie told Carly.

Carly then nodded to Freddie before bidding a quick goodbye to him. Sam then quickly followed her best friend with Brad in tow. Gibby, after a quick apology to Freddie immediately went after them.

"Ok, Freddie. I think we now need to know what really happened between you and Carly." Andre stated to Freddie after having witnessed the very tense reunion the two exs had.

"Freddie, are you sure you're okay with seeing Carly again?" Cat asked her friend in a very concerned tone.

Freddie then took a big breath and started to explain what really happened between him and Carly oh so long ago.

_iCarly studio_

"_I can't believe we are getting Jake Krandal and his band to sing. We all know what had happened the last time he was on." Sam pointed out to Carly as they were busy setting up._

"_Well, Jake came up to me and asked me for a date. I eventually talked him out of it but it took a spot on the show to get me out." Carly told Sam sheepishly._

_Freddie then came into the studio and after giving Carly a quick kiss, he began to set up his cameras and the sound system Jake and his band are going to use. Sam seeing the happy couple would want some time alone, decided to leave the room for a quick snack._

"_I really hope Jake has improved his singing for our sake." Freddie mused which made Carly giggle._

"_Well Freddie, maybe you could change his voice just like how you did it last time. I may even give you a real kiss as a reward this time." Carly teased her boyfriend which made him blush._

"_Oh man, I forgot to bring my laptop up, I'll be right back up Carls." Freddie said before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and heading downstairs to grab said laptop._

_Carly then began playing around with some of the random stuff located in Freddie's cart. At this moment, Jake enters the room and sees Carly there._

"_Hello, Carly. My, you do look absolutely beautiful now. Would you mind giving me a quick kiss?"Jake said as he started putting the moves on Carly._

"_No, Jake. I have a boyfriend now and aren't you and Jean dating?" Carly said as she tries to stop him from continuing his pursuit._

"_Eh, we aren't exclusive. So, what do you say? A quick kiss before Benson comes back up?" Jake said as he grabs Carly's arms._

_At this moment, Sam was at the door witnessing the whole exchange. Sam felt a sense of pride for her friend as she is resisting the advances of this jerk in favour of Freddie._

"_Sam, what are you doing there? Why don't you just enter the studio?" Freddie asked Sam._

"_Well, I was uh tying my shoes. I don't think it will look good if I somehow end up tripping in front of all our viewers don't you think?" Sam told Freddie which made him laugh._

_Freddie then entered the studio, where he saw Jake and Carly kissing. He immediately ran up to them to confront them._

"_Jake if you really value that pretty boy face of yours, I suggest that you leave the studio now._

"_How could you do this, Carly? I trusted you." Freddie said as he tried to hold back his tears._

"It isn't what it looks like, _Jake just came up to me and kissed me, I didn't even like it." Carly said as tears streamed down her face._

"_It didn't look that way to me. Goodbye Carly, hope he makes you happy." Freddie said before leaving a distraught Carly behind._

_Freddie then left the studio and stormed down the stairs. Sam caught up to him and tried to explain what had really happened between Carly and Jake._

"_Freddie, I know what you saw but I had heard them talking earlier and Carly was trying to get away from Jake. Please don't hurt Carly as I do not want to harm you." Sam explained to Freddie._

"_Carly didn't really look like she was trying to get away when she was locking lips with Krandal." Freddie said to Sam as Carly made her way down the stairs_

"_Freddie, I'm serious. Jake just kept pushing himself unto me. I was just caught off guard and I did not like it in the slightest. Carly stated to Freddie._

"_I apologize for not believing you. If you like him so much, I think we should break up then." Freddie told Carly making Sam gasp._

"_Is that how you really feel?" Carly asked Freddie with tears streaming down her face._

"_Yeah, I doubt you care about it anyway."Freddie said to Carly coldly._

"_If that is how you feel, then I guess you should just leave Seattle and never come back." Carly told Freddie before pushing him out of the Shay apartment._

_Back with the iCarlys..._

_ Carly was busy thinking about what had happened with Brad and Sam were there trying to give her as much support as they can. _

_ "Carly, I have met with Freddie. He is regretful about what had happened. Maybe you should hear him out." Gibby told Carly which made her think about what should she do._

_Again, I apologize for the short chapters recently. But, I hope the relatively short update time makes up for it. Until next time._


End file.
